Lights! Camera! Action!
by Exsilas
Summary: WARNING YAOI, RoyEd, RoyxEd! This is not love! This is not love! This is NOT love! No matter how many times Edward Elric repeats this to himself he struggles to keep his relationship with his co-actor Roy Mustang strictly professional. It's hard keeping everything professional though when you have your fans, manager, director, and own body pushing you to him!


**Title: Lights! Cameras! Action!**

**Chapter: **_Prologue_**\- **0 out of (?)

**Characters:** Edward Eric, Roy Mustang, Winry Rockbell, Alphonse Elric, King Bradley, Some background Characters.

**Rating**: Fiction M for Mature content of gore, violence, and sexual scenes.

**POV:** Third Person.

**Words: **976**  
**

**Warnings/Disclaimers:** Containment of Yaoi. Do Not own FMA/B (Fullmetal Alchemist/Brotherhood.)

**Pairings:** (Main) Actor!RoyxActor!Ed, (Side) AlxWinry.

**Writers Note:** This Is AU for FMA! This is my first story on this account; please tolerate any mistakes, errors, and skips in grammar and spelling. Thank you. Favorite, Review, and Follow If You Can.

' ' : Someone's thoughts.

" ": Someone speaking.

**Bold:** Not Part of story.

_Italic:_ Someone's thoughts, whispering, making a point.

Underline: Important.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Edward sighed looking at his paper once more before looking up at the building he stood in front of; the directions on his paper exactly the directions on his phone. With yet another sigh he cured the paper around his phone and shoved both objects into his pocket as he walked to the entrance of the professional looking building. It wasn't that he wasn't excited to start shooting another show that he had managed to get a main role in, normally he would be thrilled! But thinking about the show and its theme made his energy go down, slowly he opened the glass doors and was met with the smiling face of his manager.

"Finally! You're here!" the smiling blonde exclaimed.

"Dial it down will ya', Winry?" Edward whispered. Winry quickly frowned and threw her pen at him. Edward easily dodged the pen as he naturally did.

"Stop pouting, we already went over this! Get your big boy pants in gear and act like the mature adult you are." Winry ordered.

"I'm still just nineteen!" Edward growled.

"Old enough…" Winry puffed. "Follow me."

Edward shoved his hands in his pockets. "Easy for an old hag to say…" he whispered before following her.

"I'm only two years older than you!" Winry said glaring at him over her shoulder. After a while she sighed and relaxed her shoulder looking forward as she led him through a maze of hallways. "Seriously Ed, this show is no joke it is being produced by big time Hollywood directors. We were lucky to get you a role in it and a main role at that."

Edward stayed quiet for a few seconds letting Winry's heels click on the marble tile as he thought about what she just said. "Fine…" he finally sighed. "I'm not happy about it…but I'll do it sense you worked so hard for it."

Winry giggled. "I only managed to get you into auditions; you did all the work from there." Winry stopped at a set of wooden doors and turned to wink at Edward before opening the door. "After all it's only a BL show."

Edward grimaced before going through the doors to gap at the huge recording studio, millions of props, sets, lights, and costumes lay upon them. Edward's face lit up from excitement. "This is amazing!" He gaped turning in a circle. "Might as well be the biggest studio we've ever filmed in!"

Winry smiled softly. "Drama dork…" she whispered.

"Control freak." Edward shot back with a smile.

"I'm your manager, it's my job to control you!" she fumed and then calmed.

"Ms. Rockbell!" Someone suddenly called out. A guy in a suit with raven blue hair walked over to Winry and took her right hand in-between both of his. "It's great to see you made it safely!" he exclaimed.

"Um…Thank you…Mr. Rivera, it's great to see you." Winry said quietly as she slowly pulled her hand away.

"I was dreading the day you would show up! I was so afraid you wouldn't remember my name! I see you have!" he said.

"I would never forget my client's future director's name." Winry said taking a step back glancing at Edward.

Finally the director turned his attention to Edward. "Ah! Edward! Edward Elric!" He exclaimed. "It's great to see you!" Rivera captured Edward in a warm man hug and spun around. Edward tensed in every muscle and stood still sweat-dropping.

"Follow me! Both of you! You should meet the other lead actor of this show!" with that he took off.

But he…." Winry started.

"He creeps me out." Both of them said at the same time, the two looked at each other and giggled before walking after Rivera.

Edward attempted to look over Winry's shoulder as she suddenly came to a stop to look at what she was looking. He looked around her and looked at her face that had suddenly turned beat red; Edward turned to look in front of her and was met with the intense grey gaze of a black haired male that towered over him.

The male wore a black suit with no tie, a white button up shirt that draped under his suit down to his hips, and some perfectly shined black shoes. On his hands perfectly ironed white gloves. His attire was royalty compared to Edward's casual afternoon attire. "So…handsome…" Winry whispered only loud enough for him to hear. Edward blushed.

"You have a boyfriend! Who just happens to be my brother!" he hissed under his breathe.

"Edward, Ms. Elric, meet Roy Mustang! You will be working with him for the filming of this show." The Director introduced.

"Heh…" Roy whispered. "He's my co-actor? He's so short."

That blew a fuse. "Who are you calling short! So tiny that you couldn't see with a magnifying glass?!" Edward exclaimed in anger.

Roy chuckled. "It's nice to meet you kid, I look forward to working with you." He said extending his hand.

Edward puffed some air and took his hand. "What part are you playing?" Edward needed to refresh his memory.

"Isn't that obvious…" Winry said annoyed and winked. "He is playing David Rumora, Komoya's –Your character's- Lover!"


End file.
